


Won't You Let Me Know? [If You Love Me]

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anna and the French Kiss AU, F/M, More characters will come later, Not totally sure how these tags work tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity - Anna and the French Kiss AU. Felicity is shipped off to a boarding school in Paris, where she meets Oliver. A year of romantic near-misses and misunderstanding ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Let Me Know? [If You Love Me]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my new story! I'm not sure if any of you have started my previous one, but if you did I'm sorry because right now I have no intentions of continuing it. I may rewrite at it a later date, but first I want to see where this goes. Basically I recently read Anna and the French Kiss, a YA novel by Stephanie Perkins, and it instantly inspired me to write this. I won't follow it exactly, my characters and relationships will be different for example, but that's the inspiration for this fic. As of right now I've only written a quick prologue, I would love to hear what you think of the concept before I continue, but I'm really excited about this!

Felicity liked her life. Sure, her dad might have left when she was still a baby, and her mom might be a little eccentric to say the least, but overall, her life was good. Her mom Donna was a cocktail waitress in Vegas, and to earn some extra spending money Felicity worked in an adorable little coffee shop when she wasn’t at school. She’d been working hard to fulfil her life-long dream of studying Computer Sciences at MIT and was just about to go into her senior year together with her best friend Caitlin, when it happened. ‘It’ meaning her mom remarrying, to some rich guy who had taken over the casino her mom worked at. Felicity hated the guy so much that she often thought the only thing missing were some evil stepsisters and a couple of talking mice. She really shouldn’t been surprised when her mom told her about their plan to send her to an American boarding school in Paris. _Paris_. She knew her mom meant well, Donna had always tried to hide it but Felicity knew she hated not being able to give Felicity everything she wanted. And now that they were rich, apparently she thought this is what Felicity wanted. She had kept gushing about what an _incredible_ opportunity this was, and how _great_ this would look on her MIT application, but the only thing Felicity could think about was the fact that the only French words she knew were _croissant_ and _cappuccino_. Or was that Italian? Oh god, they were going to hate her over there. She prided herself on being a genius, but apparently that didn’t extend to foreign languages. Ever since she had gotten the news she had been doing research and following an online French course, but it would not stick. She was fluent in code, but apparently French was a bridge too far. _Of course_.

Caitlin had been a wreck when she told her. The two had grown up together and were even planning to move to Cambridge together, Felicity for MIT and Caitlin for Harvard. They had promised each other they would call and email every day until Felicity came back, and they had spent every day together since then, but today was the day. Felicity Smoak was moving to Paris.

Her stepdad James hadn’t even bothered coming with her, claiming his casino simply couldn’t miss him. Felicity had been fine with that, instead going with her mom who insisted on making a weekend of it. They did all the cliché tourist things together, climbing the Eiffel Tower, visiting the Louvre, shopping on the ‘Avenue des Champs-Élysées’, which Felicity now knew meant boulevard of… something, but inevitably it was time for Donna to leave. They had just finished moving all her stuff into her small bedroom on campus, prolonging the process as much as possible, but at a certain point she couldn’t delay the inevitable anymore. Donna hugged her tightly, exclaimed ‘my baby’ a couple of times, and then left. Felicity was alone.

She was alone in Paris. Oh god. _Oh god_. Felicity suddenly was very aware of the silence that crowded her small room. That is, until there was a soft knock on her door. Opening the door revealed a blonde girl, looking at her with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

‘Hi, I’m Sara. My room is next door. You’re new here, right? I really don’t mean to intrude but the walls are _really_ thin and I just heard your mom leave.’

Felicity quickly composed herself before answering. ‘Uh, yeah, I am. New here, I mean. I am a senior though, if you were wondering. I know I can look kind of young, which well, I am, since I was on a trajectory that was going to make me graduate early in the States and they let me finish that here I suppose, but, you know, still not a freshman, thank god. I’m Felicity by the way.’ She mentally groaned at the amount of words that were coming out of her mouth at record-speed. _Great first impression Felicity_.

But the blonde, Sara, just smiled. ‘You’re cute. And I know you’re a senior, everyone in this house is. They let us have a _lot_ more freedom than the freshmen, which is totally abused and totally awesome. Anyway, do you maybe want to hang out with me in my room for a bit? I know being the new girl can be hard. You have _no_ idea how lonely I felt when I first came here.’

‘That would be great,’ Felicity said, relieved. She’d been nervous about making friends, a fear that was rooted in her childhood, since she’d always felt a little different from the other kids. Caitlin had been the same – that’s why the two had clicked so well.

Sara kept talking while they stepped out of her room and into the hallway. ‘I’m happy you’re here. My friends haven’t arrived yet, so I’ve just kind of been in my room by myself, which is no fun. Where are you from anyways?’

‘Vegas,’ Felicity answered, locking her door while Sara was opening hers.

‘Seriously? Wow, that must be an awesome place to live as a teenager. The wildest thing that ever happens in my town is the annual corn roast festival.’ Sara walked into her room, which was equally small as Felicity’s, but somehow seemed to be able to hold a lot more things. She even had a punching ball for kickboxing in one corner of her room. The shelf above her bed was completely filled with pictures, seemingly of Sara and her friends. ‘Those are the friends I mentioned, the ones who still have yet to arrive,’ Sara said, noticing her staring. She grabbed one particular picture and showed it to Felicity. ‘These two, on the left, are Thea and Roy. They’re juniors and have been dating for as long as I’ve known them. Thea is also Oliver’s sister, I’ll get to him in a minute. The incredibly muscular guy next to them is John Diggle, another senior. The unbearably pretty one standing next to me is Laurel, my sister. She graduated last year but still lives in Paris. And that guy is Oliver, Laurel’s boyfriend. _Everyone_ loves Oliver. You might be able to tell why.’

And boy did she. The guy, Oliver, looked like he should be on the cover of a freaking magazine. He was probably the hottest guy Felicity ever seen, even hotter than Ronnie, her co-worker back home who she had been seriously crushing on. If all the guys in Paris were like this though, she would have absolutely no problem getting over him though.

Sara had just put the picture down when her phone started ringing. She quickly checked it, then looked at Felicity apologetically. ‘I’m so sorry, it’s my mom. We don’t have that much time to talk because of time zones and stuff. I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast though, right?’

Felicity stood up. ‘Yeah of course, that’s fine. I’ll see you at breakfast.’ She then quickly retreated to her own room, still smiling. Maybe this wouldn’t be that bad. She felt like she at least had a friend in Sara. She sent a quick text to Caitlin and got into bed. She quickly fell asleep to the noises of the city, effectively making an end to her first evening by herself in Paris.


End file.
